Curtain Call
by BlueJello86
Summary: The Gou'ald have finally come...SG1 desperatly search for a way to save Earth (SJ)


Curtain Call  
  
Title: Curtain Call  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Anywhere (could even be an alternate reality if you like)  
  
Summary: The Goa'uld have arrived.  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
  
Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me (sadly)  
  
Author's Note: Mainly focuses on Sam and Jack, because I'm an S/J shipper and that's what I do, it's kind of. sad and not supposed to be anywhere in particular in the series, just at the end.  
  
Thanks: To my lovely beta Cathain Nottingham (go read her fics! They're brill!) for reading this and basically making it beta (oh and thanks for changing the speech marks - I'm lazy)  
  
Warning: It's sad  
  
The Goa'uld mothership loomed over Cheyenne Mountain, numerous gliders and other Goa'uld ships were positioned at various places around the mountain. The once peaceful area was filled with the noises of ships and Jaffa weapon fire. Screams of terror from human prisoners could be heard coming from the nearby camps and the steady beat of Jaffa marching echoed throughout the mountain.  
  
Deep inside the mountain Jaffa swarmed through the SGC like a plague, destroying everything in their path; one by one the officers at the SGC fell.  
  
Major Samantha Carter crouched hidden in the corner of her lab, desperately searching through her notes looking for something - anything that would save them. It was just over a month since the Goa'uld motherships had arrived at Earth. They had known they were coming but despite all their efforts they hadn't been able to stop them. The Asgard were no where to be found, it had been nearly a year since they had last heard from them, no one knew what had happened to them but the searches had been called off long ago when their own problems had become more pressing. And the Tok'ra, they were all but extinct, Sam winced at the thought of her father's death - she had held him in her arms, watched the life drain from him and whispered her goodbyes as he drew his last breath. Before she even had a chance to register his death she'd been dragged away to help with another emergency, forced to move on, to push him to the back of her mind. Since then it had been nothing but pain. As she crouched in the corner of her lab, desperately searching for a miracle her mind ran through all the friends they'd lost. Janet; killed while trying to help SG-12 on a mission six months ago, most of the Tok'ra, Bra'tac, the other Jaffa rebels, Jonas and countless members of SG teams, all gone. Just a few hours ago she'd witnessed General Hammond tortured to death as she hid in the ceiling hiding from the Jaffa guards.  
  
The SGC was all but gone; Daniel was going to attempt to get to the storage rooms to retrieve an Ancient device that he thought might be able to help them. Teal'c was trying to find a way out of the mountain to get help - not that there was anyone left out there. Most major cities had been wiped out long ago, and Jack.Jack she had last seen running down a corridor shooting at a patrol of Jaffa, she didn't know if he'd made it to somewhere safe - if she'd ever see him again.  
  
Sam shook her head trying to regain her focus and find something to help them. She closed her eyes in desperation - there was nothing, it was hopeless. She could barely think she was so tired - so tired of fighting, of waiting to die, her body was worn and a dull ache throbbed through it as a constant reminder of everything that had happened.  
  
She could hear the distant noises of Jaffa fire and ships moving, she wondered how many more people were out there dying.her eyes snapped open suddenly as she heard thumping at the door.it was them, the end had finally come. She closed her eyes for the last time and waited for the inevitable as the door burst open.  
  
"Carter?" The familiar voice rang through her ears; it was him, relief flooded through her system, the realisation that he was alive and here, beside her.  
  
"Jack?" She looked up at him, he looked awful, blood was pouring from his side, his face was scarred and worn, he lent on the wall breathing heavily. Closing the door behind him he eased himself so he was sitting next to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice full of concern.  
  
"Ah you know, just thought I'd take a stroll." She smiled; he was still making jokes despite their situation. Up close he looked even worse, his face was ragged and his eyes contained only a whisper of the twinkle they had once held - now they were stretched and tired - desperate for rest, for peace.  
  
"So this is it huh?" he asked, but it wasn't a question. It was a fact, they both knew it was the end, the place was swarming with Jaffa and Supersoldiers, and there was no way out. Any minute now Anubis would land and claim Earth as his own. Any remaining humans would be taken as hosts, it was over.  
  
"How did things get this bad Jack?" she whispered, her voice full of fear and anger. His smile shocked her, why was he smiling now of all times?  
  
"Jack." He said as explanation to her look, "We must be about to die if you're calling me that."  
  
He gave a loud groan and clutched his side, "Let me see," she insisted gently.  
  
"It's just a scratch, got nipped by a staff blast on my way over here."  
  
"Why did you come? You should have stayed hidden, waited for word from Teal'c or Daniel."  
  
"Come on Sam, we both know its over, it's too late for last minute plans. We couldn't think of anything six months ago so we won't think of anything now."  
  
"I know." She sighed and admitted sadly. "I just can't believe that after everything we've been through its come to this, even though I knew we were fighting a difficult battle I always thought we would make it.that.that."  
  
"Good would triumph over evil?" he grinned, "A bit of a cliché isn't it?"  
  
She smiled 'and I know how you feel about them'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Daniel hurriedly scanned his eyes over the rows of boxes, full of devices they had discovered on other worlds. When they had found out the Goa'uld were coming anything that seemed to remotely be able to help them had been sent over. There hadn't been time to sort through everything, they may have had plenty of warning but the Goa'uld still arrived three months earlier than thought, they'd been preoccupied with helping their allies when Anubis had brought the gate system down, many people had been stranded off world, panic had ensued.  
  
He had to find something, anything to help them, to get rid of the Goa'uld once and for all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile the other member of SG-1 was crawling on his belly through the tiny space in the ceiling; there was a chance that the Goa'uld didn't know about the passages that led out the back of Cheyenne Mountain. He could get out; get help; save his friends.Teal'c heaved himself up the ladder and towards the exit.towards freedom  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I never intended to live this long." Jack said quietly to Sam as they sat close together, her head resting on his shoulder, "I joined the SGC because I wanted to die, I thought my life was over and that I might as well do something worth while when I died." His hand tightened its grip on hers. "I never expected all this; I never planned to be out saving the world every week, to have such a team under my command, to meet you."  
  
"Jack,"  
  
"It's the end of the world Sam, things need to be said before it's too late." He ran his free hand over her soft hair; "I came here because I had to." She nodded in understanding. "This is the end and there is no one else I would rather die next to."  
  
She gave a strained smile, "Shall I take that as a compliment?"  
  
"Take it as more that that." He turned to face her, staring into her pain filled eyes, "I love you, I probably should have told you that a long time ago, but I guess I hoped you always knew."  
  
She gave another painful smile, her eyes full of tears, "I knew Jack." He shut his eyes in relief. "I should have said something," she continued, "should have let you know I felt the same."  
  
"Would it have made a difference?" he asked, "We both had careers to think about, a dedication the Stargate program."  
  
"It all seems a bit worthless now doesn't it?"  
  
"You think we should have left the SGC so we could be together?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Maybe, but it was a worthwhile cause, I don't think we could have just abandoned it. All I know is that we shouldn't have let things go on for so long as they were, we both deserved some happiness.we should have."  
  
Jack put a finger to her lips then tracing his finger along the side of her face whispered, "Don't, don't waste time with regrets, we're here now and there's nothing we can do but make the last few seconds count."  
  
He lent forward and gently kissed her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Daniel didn't even hear the Jaffa guard come up behind him; the guard wasn't dressed in the usual heavy armour so he was able to catch him completely unaware. Daniel only knew he was there when it was too late; the first zat shot had already hit him full in the back.  
  
His body buckled and he fell to the ground, rolling over to see the Jaffa standing over him, his mind raced through possible options of escape as he began to lose consciousness. Then he saw it, on the shelf next to where he lay; it was a device they had found on PX3365, capable of vaporising a Goa'uld instantly. It had been dismissed as a possible way to fight the Goa'uld as Sam had been unable to reproduce it on a large scale. But here, and now it could save him, he started to stretch out his arm to reach it, it was so close, but the second blast hit him before he even touched it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Jack?" They'd been sitting close together for what seemed like an eternity, she could hear his breathing getting quieter and more irregular. They had nowhere to go, he couldn't move and she wasn't about to leave him there to die alone.  
  
"Yeah." His voice replied croaking  
  
"I can't hear any noises outside, maybe Daniel found something, and maybe he stopped them?"  
  
"Don't tell me we're going to make it, I've already poured my heart out to you, I was counting on the fact that we were about to die."  
  
She smiled, "Sorry, you're right we're going to die."  
  
"That's the spirit."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The hatch opened slowly as Teal'c put all his weight on it and turned the handle. Light flooded down into the tunnel as he pulled himself out onto the mountainside. There was no one there, they didn't know about the secret exits, he could go find help - there had to be someone out there who could help them.  
  
He scanned his eyes over the scene below him; the mountain was covered in Jaffa and their ships. Bodies of humans lay scattered around like rubbish and smoke rose from crashed aircraft.  
  
"Jaffa kree!" A voice came from behind him, slowly he turned raising his arms in surrender, he had no weapon, and there had been none to find in the SGC.  
  
"Take me to Anubis." He asked, trying to buy himself some time. The two staff shots rang out across the mountain, echoing down to the nearby camps. Mar'tac lifted his staff and stepped over the dead body of Teal'c, the first and last free Jaffa.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She didn't know how long ago he had died; she hadn't felt him draw a breath of air for a while and when she had turned to see if he was okay his eyes were closed in an eternal sleep.  
  
She gave a sad smile as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she ran her fingers over his face, memorising the features, praying he would wake up. Wake up for one more second so she could say goodbye, but he was gone. She would never again see his eyes sparkling at her, hear his sarcastic jokes, feel his arms around her.the tears poured down her face faster, she should have told him earlier.should have tried to find a way they could be together. At least he had died knowing, knowing that he had always been the only man in her life, leaning forward she kissed his still warm forehead, "Goodnight sir."  
  
Leaning her head on his silent chest, she closed her eyes. That was where she lay when Anubis gave the order to blow up the mountain, in the arms of her Colonel, waiting for the end to come.  
  
.And then it came and as he felt the explosion tremble the ground Anubis smiled to himself - safe in the knowledge that Earth was his for the taking.  
  
The End  
  
Author Note: I'm really sorry, I know you were reading that thinking 'she's not actually going to let them all die is she? What kind of heartless person would do that?' Well let me tell you I was going to make it a lot worse and have Jack dying thinking Sam didn't love him but I was persuaded that that was a bad idea. Sorry if you're a happy person and don't like sad endings, I love happy endings as much as the next person but now and then its nice to shake things up and add a bit of good old tragedy. Please review, and please don't just flame coz I killed them, try to remember it's not real (see they're alive in my other fics!)If it upsets you that much then pretend it's in an alternate reality, toodles ( xxx 


End file.
